


The Love That Binds Us. {Violet x Gilbert}

by TheDarkDrag0n



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Romance, little angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkDrag0n/pseuds/TheDarkDrag0n
Summary: Violet is urgently commissioned shortly after she gets her feelings sorted out for Major Gilbert Bougainvillea. What she finds at a little villa by the sea finally gives her life a fuller meaning again.Continues on from the end of the animated series.





	1. Chapter 1

_I’ve come to terms. That’s what I thought as I passed my days writing, adjusting, trying to fulfill the last order you gave me:_

_Live._

_There is a small part of me, diminishing day by day, that still begs for that simple structure. That part of me that used to be the whole of me, my existence. You were my existence, Major._

_But the rest of me knows that I’ve been getting along without you somehow, even as I use the thought of you as a sort of strength. The jewel around my neck, that iridescent emerald that mimics the depth of your eyes. The memory that flows through me and those around me—that is how I keep going, how I’ve gone from ‘tool’ to ‘normal girl’._

_Or, at least, I’m trying. My scars are scars; they will not heal altogether, but they will fade. And I will move on, and live, and live, and live._

_Even still, I will wait for you. Because I believe, no matter what anyone says, that you are alive. Until then, I love you._

 

Violet Evergarden settled back with a sigh as heavy as the world and her burdens, a breath that was slightly haggard and wholly detoxifying. She couldn’t help the tears that trekked wetly down her cheeks, for it seemed that every time she wrote a letter to her beloved Major Gilbert, the grief fell back freshly upon her, as well as the overwhelming feeling she could now identify as love. The days that seemed as if the rain would never end broke out in sunshine whenever she set to writing letters for herself, an act she found selfish at times, but necessary. The more she learned about herself, the more she wrote.

 

Carefully, Violet tucked the letter into a envelope, and then into a compartment Cattleya had sewn especially into her suitcase for this purpose. It was a therapeutic thing that Violet would only treat herself to after a particularly long work week, or in her spare time when she had nothing to do but to hear the voice in her heart, or see viridian every time her eyes closed. 

 

As if on cue, signs of life drifted up from downstairs.

 

“Violet! You've got an urgent request!”

 

Claudia and Benedict bickered amongst themselves for a moment before Violet heard the former’s voice right outside her door. As he knocked and let himself in, she drew herself out of her thoughts and into the present.

 

“Violet, your client is waiting.”

 

The softness of her features as she said, “I’m coming now,” astounded Claudia almost to the point of tears; how long he had waited for Violet to exude such a presence, to come into herself as she was now. Sucking back the waterworks and snot, the president stepped aside for the renowned Doll to pass by, exchanging tentative smiles as she went.

 

The arrangements for her departure were as quick as ever; everyone in the office raced around to prepare for her absence and transportation to the train station. Violet assured them all that she could simply go by foot there, as it was only approximately a five minute walk in the first place.

 

Cattleya wagged her finger, taking on an obvious air of disapproval. “No ma’am, we are either getting a carriage, or Benedict can take on you his bike there himself.” She ignored the blonde’s sudden outburst at her assuming that he would oblige to such a chore. “This is as urgent as it gets, Violet. We need to take it seriously.”

 

“I understand.” And she did. Time was of the essence for many of her clients. From there on, the journey itself became a hardly memorable whirlwind. To the station, a train, hopping off for a connection on another line, and then, finally, a ferry.

 

What Violet remembers the most, however, is the walk there on. She hadn’t a view of sea as she did now—a rich, endless blue that sparkled with sunlight. The breeze was salty and wondrously fresh, making her skirts dance around her calves and her hair effectively gain a mind of its own. The grass was as green as she’d ever seen it, waving to her in welcome, beckoning her toward the little cabin on the rise. 

 

It was hard to feel urgent in that moment, but she trudged on, metal fingers grazing the pendant at her throat. She wondered what lay before her in this remote paradise, what could push someone to request her assistance so immediately… Nonetheless, that is what she is here for. 

 

And suddenly the porch was before her, and the curtains moved, and she was being watched. Impassive, Violet wondered if the household had children. Relieving her suitcase for a moment, she knocked and waited. Something inside her activated a rush of adrenaline, and as soon as the door opened, she fell into a curtesy and admonished herself for feeling such a way. For hoping that it might be him that stood in the doorway.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you. I will travel anywhere to meet your request. Auto Memory Doll—”

 

Violet Evergarden froze for a good second, the breath in her lungs halting as well as the world around her. In the next second, a smile as beautiful as her namesake graced her features.

 

“—Violet Evergarden, at your service.”

 

Emerald green eyes crinkled handsomely at the corners. A long, familiar scar curved around his cheek, and a newly healed scar ran precariously over his right eyelid that wouldn’t open again.

 

“Violet.”

 

How sweet it was to hear her name on his lips again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of a sucky transitional update that took too long, but here it is. Transitional scenes always take too long for me, but at least with this we should be moving a bit faster. I hope this tides you guys over for a little while.

“Why didn’t you say anything until now?”

This was one question that rolled itself over and over again in Violet’s mind, one that tormented her. If he had been aware of her condition after he was pronounced missing in action, regardless of whether or not she knew, why hadn’t he come forth? Even as she knew the answer, there was the irrational necessity of having to hear it from the man himself.

Gilbert was always forthright, but Violet didn’t expect it when he said fondly, “It seems you’ve grown into your namesake. You’re beautiful.”

Unable to respond momentarily, she could only look on as her Major averted his gaze, expression fading away into something dark and afflicted. “This is why I couldn’t come to you right away. As you were, everything would have reverted to the way it was before. And now look at what you’ve become without me.” Gilbert’s voice receded into a whisper, as if those last two words were an unbearable weight on his tongue. 

“No, Major, not without you.”

It was only because she knew that he was out there somewhere. Violet used this fierce determination within her to understand one of the last things he had told her before disappearing. To become someone capable of standing before him, on equal ground. The Major’s emotions had been hard for Violet to gauge and dissect, more than her own. The battleground was the only place she felt as if the earth stopped rocking from underneath her; she knew the dynamics of war well, that she had a physical enemy before her. It wasn’t until after the war and she was on her own that she had a new, imperceptible enemy to conquer—herself. Something intangible, something deeply rooted inside. 

“If I had my brooch and my memory of you, I could go on. I could try my hardest—”

“Don’t you get it?” 

Why did he have to look such a way? 

“It was only because—”

“—You saved me! You gave me a new life. Major Gilbert, don’t you get it? The only reason I was able to learn all of these things and meet all of these people who changed my life is because of you. They didn’t teach me how to feel or how to love. Maybe how to decipher it, but beyond that, you are responsible.”

Before she even knew what she was doing, Violet was kneeling, gripping his large and calloused hand. How she wished in that moment to feel him, the scars and rough pads of his fingertips, the hands that saved her life. The realness of him in that moment urged tears down her cheeks. How real he was!

So real that he fell to his knees before her, gathering her in his arms. How could she have not identified this feeling as love before? Being embraced by him brought it forth powerfully enough to dizzy her, set her nerves ablaze. It was different from when she grieved and loved him from afar.

Nothing needed to be said then. Even if she had wanted to, all Violet was capable of the moment was to sob uncontrollably, and Gilbert wasn’t much better. It wasn’t until some time had passed by and Violet’s tears had subsided enough that a thought dawned on her.

“Major—”

“Gilbert is fine. I’m no longer actively employed in the military, nor are you.”

“…Gilbert.” She felt strange in her chest calling him that. Strange, but good. 

“Hm?”

“Why did you request an Auto-memory Doll?”

Gilbert stirred then, holding her at arms length. His face screamed of incredulity, but as Violet hadn’t mastered the art of expressions yet, she waited for an explanation. 

“Is it not obvious? I wanted to see you. Claudia told me how far you’d come and about your achievements within CH Postal. After I heard about what happened on that train, I couldn’t stop myself from sending a request. I almost came to you myself, though Claudia stalled me long enough to recover my senses.”

Blood rushed to her cheeks. Somehow, the room had gotten warmer, and Gilbert was too close. It was curiously hard to maintain eye contact; she took to studying the walls of his home. 

“It is against our policy to request any service under false pretenses.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll admit that it was selfish of me. Will you forgive me?”

Feeling somewhat composed, she turned back to meet those handsome emerald eyes. “I suppose this time is an exception.”

“Are you teasing me?” Gilbert chuckled in amazement, beaming. “There’s really no time to waste, then.” A strange feeling streaked across Violet’s chest like a shooting star when he lifted himself out of their embrace. 

“What do you mean?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m returning to the company with you. Claudia promised me employment after the war, and I plan on fully taking advantage of him.” His hand dipped into her vision, and she accepted it happily. He turned to enter a smaller sunroom, and the sight of his broad back made the past and present eclipse in that moment. 

It was the bazaar where she received the token gem from Gilbert. He gave that small smile of his and continued on down the road. Such a memory became a sort of gem itself to Violet, but at this very moment, it scared her to the brink of panic. She hadn’t realized that she moved until Gilbert’s fingers wrapped around her wrist, gently coaxing her back into reality. Though she couldn’t look into his face at that moment, she heard the smile in his voice.

“I’m right here.”

Somehow, Violet couldn’t be fully satisfied with that. Before, Gilbert was there until he wasn’t… but she shook that uninvited thought from her mind, blonde threads waving to and fro. A part of Violet had given up on him, and an even bigger part of her was ready to live on, regardless. Her existence hadn’t depended on him, she realized, but she was wrong if she didn’t recognize the fact that he had an impact on it. 

But here he was, standing before her, a whisper from the past, but altogether new. There was an unshakeable excitement rising from within, buzzing in her ears and fluttering in her stomach. This, Violet realized, is what they call a ‘new beginning’.

“Now, let’s go home, shall we?”


End file.
